Overprotective
by DarkPhoenix101
Summary: When her brothers keep scaring away her boyfriends, Lucy decides on drastic action. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Overprotective**

Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia are the creation of C.S. Lewis. I own only the plot.

Chapter 1

If anyone who knew her well had been asked to describe Lucy Pevensie, 'cheerful' is probably the adjective that would have come first to mind. Now a seventeen-year-old young lady she was generally of an optimistic and sunny disposition, at least most of the time.

Sadly, today was proving an exception as Lucy stormed into the Pevensie sitting room, slammed the door behind her and directed against her two brothers a glare that would have made most men cower in terror.

Unfortunately for Lucy, Peter and Edmund Pevensie were not ordinary young men. Although it had been several years since either had been in Narnia, they were still kings and warriors and so not easily intimidated. Even so they unconsciously shifted closer together. There was safety in numbers after all, and their Narnian subjects had not dubbed Lucy 'The Valiant Queen' without good cause.

Marching to the centre of the room, Lucy slammed her fist onto the coffee table with such force that everything on it rattled.

"Why have you done this to me again?"

Peter and Edmund exchanged nervous glances.

"Done what, Lu?" Peter asked cautiously.

"You know perfectly well what!" Lucy spoke through gritted teeth. "Why have you scared Steven into not seeing me again?"

"Who's Steven?"

"My boyfriend, as you perfectly well know!"

"Oh do you have a boyfriend?" Edmund enquired innocently. "That's nice!"

"I did have a boyfriend," Lucy snarled. "Until you two frightened him off!"

Unable to keep still in her fury, Lucy started to pace up and down the room.

"He's been avoiding me for days. This morning I finally managed to get him alone and eventually he admitted you two had cornered him and frightened him half out of his wits." Lucy whirled around and glared at Peter and Edmund balefully. "I gather you threatened to tie him up and dump him in the Thames if he didn't stop seeing me!"

Edmund turned away with a little snigger and Peter could not hold back a satisfied grin.

"It's not funny!" their sister shouted. "I see nothing amusing about my brothers acting like a pair of East End gangsters!"

"Oh come on, Lucy," Edmund protested. "You know we wouldn't have actually done that!"

"Whether or not you actually would is beside the point!" Lucy retorted. "Just threatening it is bad enough!" She sighed wearily "This is the fourth time this has happened. Why are you two so determined to stop me going out with anyone?"

"Because you're too young," Edmund told her.

"Too young?" Lucy repeated incredulously. "I'm only a year younger than you and you've been seeing girls since you were fifteen!"

"That's different," Edmund insisted. "Anyway we can't take the risk, Lu. Not after what's happened with Susan."

Lucy groaned. "I thought as much! Ed, I am nothing like Susan."

"Aren't you?" Peter asked quietly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you've been acting a lot like her recently," accused Peter. "All the boyfriends for a start, four in the last few months."

"I've only had that many because you idiots keep scaring them away!"

"And then there's the makeup," he continued.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Now Lucy was even more exasperated. "Do we really need to go through this again? I'm seventeen, Peter. Of course I'm going to use a bit of makeup, just like any other girl my age. That doesn't mean I'm anything like Susan. I don't wear nearly as much as she does for a start!"

"Even so…" Peter began, but Lucy did not allow him to finish.

"Anyway, what about your girlfriends? They both wear makeup, don't they? And I can't remember either of you ever objecting."

"That's beside the point," Peter snapped irritably, but he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh is it really?"

"Now look, Lu," Edmund folded his arms and looked at her sternly, resolve evident in every inch of his bearing. "It doesn't matter how much you object. Peter and I are not letting you have a boyfriend. Not for a few years anyway. And there's nothing you can do about it so just get used to the idea!"

Lucy could see Peter nodding in agreement. Both her brothers looked utterly determined and she realised nothing she could say would change their minds.

It was all so unfair. She had really liked Steven. Lucy wasn't sure it their relationship would have led to anything serious, but how could she ever find a serious lover if her overprotective brothers scared any potential love interest away? Looking at Peter and Edmund, Lucy realised it would always be the same. Any young man who showed any interest in her they would frighten off, and if she had a boyfriend without their knowledge they would eventually find out and terrify him into breaking up with her.

But Lucy was not prepared to just give in and accept the situation. She already had a plan; one that had occurred to her the last time her brothers had done this. Then it had seemed too extreme but now Lucy was so angry she was prepared to do almost anything.

"All right, have it your own way," she said through gritted teeth. "But I promise you are both going to regret this!"

And with that, Lucy strode to the door, flung it open and marched away.

Suddenly left alone with his brother in the sitting room, Edmund looked at him uncertainly.

"What do you think she meant?" he asked hesitantly. "About making us regret this?"

Peter shrugged. "Just bluster, " he said confidently. "After all, what can she actually do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Overprotective**

Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia are the creation of C.S. Lewis. I own only the plot.

Chapter 2

As she rode the bus taking her into the centre of Finchley, Lucy found herself reflecting on how ironic her present situation was.

Things had been so much easier in Narnia! Of course Peter and Edmund had been just as overprotective, but paradoxically their position as kings limited what they could do. In Narnia most of her suitors had been princes or nobles or ambassadors, men of great importance in their own countries. So there was a limit to what her brothers could do without serious diplomatic repercussions. Lucy thought it rather odd than her brothers in some ways had more freedom of action as commoners in England than they did as kings in Narnia.

Her reflections were interrupted when the conductor called out her stop. Lucy hastily got off the bus and began the short walk to her destination.

Short as the distance was Lucy found herself getting increasingly nervous about putting her plan in to action. It was one thing to take revenge on her brothers directly, but to involve others as well? Was she really justified in doing that?

She had still not managed to resolve that dilemma when she found herself facing an imposing building with the legend 'Finchley Public Library' inscribed impressively over the entrance.

Taking a deep breath she walked up the steps and pushed open the glass double doors, then stepped inside.

Inside, the library was quiet and almost deserted. A couple of people were browsing through the stacks and at the far end an elderly man was sitting at a long table reading. There was no one else around apart from the young librarian seated behind the desk in the centre of the room. Lucy nodded in satisfaction; she had evidently chosen her time well.

Lucy studied the girl behind the desk carefully. She was, Lucy knew, two years older than her and was certainly a very attractive young woman, with shining auburn hair and she was fashionably but modestly dressed. Lucy couldn't help noticing though that the girl had been a little heavy handed with her lipstick and eye shadow.

" _And Peter criticises me for wearing a bit of makeup!_ " Lucy thought indignantly. Outrage over her brother's hypocrisy filled her and Lucy felt her resolve harden.

"Excuse me," she began as she stepped up to the librarian's desk. "Caroline Meadows?"

"Yes?" The girl looked up, surprised at being addressed by name. "Have we met?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if you remember me," Lucy replied. "I'm Lucy Pevensie, Peter's sister."

"Oh yes of course," the girl said, smiling. "I remember we met at that Christmas party. And Peter is always talking about you!"

"That's nice!" Lucy said, as she stepped round the desk.

"Hold on, members of the public aren't allowed behind the desk!" The girl protested. "What are you doing? Let go of my arm! You're hurting me!"

"Now there's no need to make a fuss!" Lucy's tone was friendly and polite, but she held the older girl's arm in a grip of steel as she dragged her, still protesting, towards an unoccupied corner of the library. "Let's just go quietly out of the way over here then we can have a nice little chat about you and my brother!"


End file.
